villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Reptile
Syzoth (nicknamed "Reptile") is a reptilian warrior from a destroyed realm called Zaterra and an antagonist (and anti-hero/anti-villain) from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He is an antagonist in Mortal Kombat 1, a major antagonist in Mortal Kombat 2 and 3'', a minor antagonist in ''Mortal Kombat 4, a supporting antagonist in Deadly Alliance-''Armageddon'', a major antagonist in Mortal Kombat 9, and one of the four minor antagonists in Mortal Kombat X. Unlike most of his fellow villains, Reptile's motives are mostly selfless as he wants to restore his race/ Biography Reptile is a green garbed, humanoid reptilian creature that embodies the archetype of the unhappy underling. Said to be physically hideous and repulsive, he is renowned for his great stealth and unquestioning loyalty. Unlike many other henchmen, Reptile does not strive for power. He is caught in a delusional state of mind, obsessed with finding the last remaining member of his race, or freeing his homeworld of Zaterra from Outworld's grasp. Thus, he always remains loyal to Shao Kahn, only obeying other masters to survive and reach his goal of returning Zaterra to its former glory. While well-meaning and sincere, his obsession is so important to him that it causes him temporary fits of insanity. Reptile was hidden in the original Mortal Kombat and thus holds the distinction of being the very first secret character to appear in a versus fighting game. Before battles with an opponent he would make his appearance and jump in the middle of the screen in a Sub-Zero win pose. Above his head would be clues on how to find him, such as "Look to la luna" ("the moon" in Spanish or Italian and hinting The Pit stage), "Alone is how to find me" (denoting that he is only unlockable in single player mode), "Perfection is the key" (directing towards the double Flawless victory), or "Tip eht fo mottob" ("Bottom of The Pit" spelled backward). Once in a while he will say "I am Reptile, find me!". This concept was repeated with Smoke and Jade in Mortal Kombat II and Khameleon in Mortal Kombat Trilogy. He was a merge between the original Sub-Zero and Scorpion characters, capable of using both of their moves. Mortal Kombat co-creators John Tobias and Ed Boon admitted in an interview that the "birth" of Reptile was when they took Sub-Zero and Scorpion and fused the two into one and colored him green (yellow + blue = green). They christened this character "Reptile" due to his green color and their reference to lizards. While he wasn't given a lot of character depth at the time, he was worked on before the release of Mortal Kombat II. Reptile returned for the second tournament with his own special moves, available from the outset. It is not quite clear how old Reptile is. Estimates run in the tens of thousands of years or even millions. What is known, however, is that the Earthrealm was nearly destroyed by a battle between the gods millions of years ago. Reptile's race of raptors, or Saurians, escaped to another realm, Zaterra, where it was then invaded and annexed by Outworld's emperor, Shao Kahn. As was the usual process for Kahn conquering another world, most of the Zaterrans were killed in the ensuing battles, only leaving a handful of people left. Among those, or among those descended from these survivors, was Reptile. Unlike the others of his kind, who were forced into slavery, Reptile was trained to be a servant of both Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung. Powers and Abilities Reptile is a skilled fighter and his abilities are mainly derived from those of several different reptiles. In his human form, he can remove his mask to reveal his monstrous lizard face, so as fire some of his saliva at his opponent, which is highly corrosive or use his tongue to pull off various parts of his opponent's body, which he then devours. This makes his tongue much stronger than most other beings. Reptile can also fire energy spheres called force balls, but his most well-known ability is his ability to turn invisible by blending into his surroundings. His claws and fangs have also demonstrated that they are extremely sharp as he is seen using them to tear apart his opponent's face. Furthermore, like most of his fellow kombatants, Reptile is much stronger than even most low-level super-humans as he is strong and nimble enough to put up a decent fighting against Liu Kang. Relations Allies *Baraka (formerly) *Black Dragon (formerly) *Centaurians (formerly) *Cyrax (formerly, killed himself in MKX comics. Later gave his life again in Mk !1) *D'Vorah (formerly) *Ermac *Erron Black *Ferra and Torr *Goro (formerly) *Hsu Hao (formely) *Jarek (formerly) *Kano (formerly) *Kintaro (formerly, killed by Sonya, Cassie and Jacqui in MKX comics) *Kotal Kahn (currently) *Mileena (formerly) *Motaro (formerly, killed by Raiden in MK 2011) *Noob Saibot (formerly) *Outworlders *Quan Chi (formerly) *Red Dragon (formerly) *Reiko (formerly) *Scorpion (formerly) *Sektor (formerly, killed by Cyrax in MKX comics) *Shao Kahn (formerly) *Shang Tsung (formerly) *Sheeva *Shinnok (formerly) *Shokan *Sindel (formerly) *Tarkata (formerly) Enemies *Mileena (killed by D'Vorah in MKX game) *Tarkata *Baraka (killed by D'Vorah in MKX game, revived in MK 11) *Reiko (killed by Havik in MKX comics) *Quan Chi (killed by Scorpion in MKX game) *Liu Kang *Kitana *Kung Lao *Sindel *Kurtis Stryker *Nightwolf *Kabal *Raiden/Dark Raiden *Special Forces *Shinnok *Daegon *Cassie Cage *Jacqui Briggs *Takeda Takahashi *Kung Jin *D'Vorah *Wraiths *Netherrealm Demons *Brotherhood of Shadow *Kano *Goro *Havik *Chaosrealmers *Black Dragon *Jarek *Red Dragon *Hsu Hao (killed by Scorpion in MKX comics) *Mavado (killed by Cassie and Jacqui in MKX comics) *Daegon *Shao Kahn (revived in MK 11) *Geras *Kronika Quotes ''Mortal Kombat 4''/''Mortal Kombat Gold'' ''Mortal Kombat X'' }} Part 2 }} Trivia *In his first two appearances, his blood was shown to be red, but in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/Trilogy, it was changed to green, which is presumed to be because of his reptilian nature. However in Mortal Kombat 4 and Shaolin Monks he bled red blood. He did have green blood again in Deadly Alliance and Armageddon, but in Deadly Alliance, body stubs broken off were red and in Armageddon, his blood was red if he fell victim to a death trap. *Although Reptile is commonly considered an evil character, his goals seem dedicated to the well being of his race. Also as time has gone by, Reptile has come to be considered neutral. The only reason he even counts as a villain is that sympathetic or not, he did perform many heinous acts during his attempts to restore his race. *Reptile's fatality in MK4 where he gnawed off the opponents' face with his fangs, was voted #10 on Screwattacks' list of Top 10 Mortal Kombat Fatalities. His Animality in UMK3, where he turned into a chimpanzee and chased the opponent off the screen, was listed as number 4 on their list of Top 10 Worst Mortal Kombat Fatalities. *Reptile was voted 9th on Screwattack's list of Top 10 Mortal Kombat Kharacters. *Reptile is considered to be the very first hidden character in the series. *Reptile's appearance in the 1995 Mortal Kombat film was a last minute decision due to test audiences wanting another fight scene. It's also possible that the film's creators added him for fan service and to make the movie faithful to the first game. External links *Reptile in Heroes Wiki. Navigation pl:Reptile Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Monsters Category:Assassins Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Hybrids Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Amoral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Brutes Category:Man-Eaters Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Mute Category:Animals Category:Redeemed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Insecure Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Opportunists Category:Protective Category:Outcast Category:Honorable Category:Enforcer Category:Grey Zone Category:Strategic Category:Pawns Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Scapegoat Category:Stalkers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Predator